


Girasole

by Shireith



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Kaito si stupì del suo comportamento. Lui e Aoko non erano esattamente migliori amici, anzi, spesso bisticciavano e si rivolgevano all’altro con epiteti poco lusinghieri comestupido!oscema!– era strano, però, che Aoko lo stesse ignorando, soprattutto perché era sicuro di non aver detto o fatto nulla che potesse indurla a comportarsi così.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 2





	Girasole

Dalla quarta fila, Kaito osservò annoiato la maestra che si aggirava per la classe e si fermava a ciascun banco per ammirare i lavori degli alunni. Il suo disegno, a sua detta, era _bellissimo,_ ma ci sarebbero voluti parecchi minuti prima che la maestra arrivasse da lui.

Sbuffò, annoiato, e dondolando le gambe troppo corte per toccare terra si guardò in giro. La bambina che occupava il banco alla sua destra era ancora piegata sul suo foglio, la lingua che spuntava appena dalle labbra a prova del fatto che si stava _veramente_ impegnando. A Kaito, però, il suo disegno non interessava, né aveva qualche desiderio di vedere quello del bambino alla sua sinistra.

Guardò in avanti. « _Psst_ , Aoko? Aoko. Ehi, Aoko!»

L’aveva chiamata tre volte, ma la bambina non si era voltata. Stava sicuramente facendo finta di nulla, perché era impossibile che non l’avesse sentito: lei sedeva in terza fila e la distanza tra i loro banchi era quel tanto che bastava da permettere il passaggio.

Kaito si stupì del suo comportamento. Lui e Aoko non erano esattamente migliori amici _,_ anzi, spesso bisticciavano e si rivolgevano all’altro con epiteti poco lusinghieri come s _tupido!_ o _scema!_ – era strano, però, che Aoko lo stesse ignorando, soprattutto perché era sicuro di non aver detto o fatto nulla che potesse indurla a comportarsi così.

«Aoko?» ritentò, invano. «E dai! Si può sapere che hai?»

«Kaito! Quante volte ti ho detto che non si parla in classe?»

Il rimprovero della maestra causò risa generali. Indispettito, e anche un po’ imbarazzato, Kaito non parlò più, rinunciando all’idea di far vedere ad Aoko il suo capolavoro indiscusso.

Quando, finalmente, la maestra raggiunse la terza fila, si rivolse ad Aoko con espressione diversa – Kaito non sapeva dire perché, sapeva solo che era cambiata – e sussurrò: «Lo so che non hai più la mamma, Aoko, però...»

Kaito, che delle parole della maestra non udì più nulla, si sentì un idiota. Ma _certo,_ si disse: avevano solo sei anni, ma Aoko già non ce l’aveva più, la mamma – l’aveva scoperto da poco. Era per quello, dunque, che era tanto triste?

Gettò un’occhiata attorno a sé e notò che solo lui, a detta delle espressioni dei suoi compagni, aveva colto quello stralcio di conversazione. Meglio così: non voleva che qualcuno di loro azzardasse qualche indiscrezione.

«Non correte!»

La maestra tentò di sedare gli animi, ma il suono della campanella aveva fatto impazzire i bambini. Uscirono quasi tutti, maestra compresa, e per la prima volta nell’arco della giornata, Kaito rimase da solo con Aoko.

Non sapeva se rivolgerle la parola, temendo che di nuovo Aoko l’avrebbe ignorato. Ma fu proprio Aoko, sorprendentemente, a infrangere il silenzio.

«Kaito», lo chiamò alle sue spalle, la voce che sembrava più allegra, «me lo fai vedere, il tuo disegno?»

Kaito, che in realtà era felicissimo che Aoko gli parlasse di nuovo, mise su un finto broncio. «Forse», rispose, vago.

«E dai, scemo!» lo riprese lei. «Io ti faccio vedere il mio, ti va?»

Di nuovo, Kaito rimase sorpreso – davvero Aoko voleva mostrargli il suo disegno? Benissimo! Era molto curioso di conoscere l’aspetto della madre di Aoko. Se era bella anche solo la metà della figlia…

«Ma è un uomo!»

«È il mio papà!»

«Ma è la festa della mamma…»

«La mia mamma non c’è più, è lassù», rivelò, con quell’innocenza tipica dei bambini, Aoko, indicando in alto con un dito. Esibì un largo sorriso – Kaito _arrossì_ – e aggiunse: «Non importa, però, perché il mio papà è la miglior mamma del mondo!»

Kaito distolse lo sguardo, le gote ancora imporporate. «Se lo dici tu…» mormorò.

«Fammi vedere il tuo disegno, ora.»

Il petto gonfio d’orgoglio, Kaito le mostrò il suo pezzo d’arte, il suo capolavoro, la sua _opera maestra –_ ma ad Aoko non piacque.

«I tuoi capelli sembrano le zampe di un ragno.»

«Non è vero!»

«Ma sì, guarda!»

«Ti dico di no!»

Aoko rise e Kaito, pur sempre convinto della superiorità artistica del suo piccolo gioiello, non sarebbe riuscito a tener su il broncio nemmeno volendo. In una giornata che per lei avrebbe dovuto esser triste, Aoko era tornata a sorridere, e a lui bastava questo.

«Ehi, hai qualcosa qui.» Protese una mano, Kaito, portandola dietro l’orecchio di Aoko, e quando tornò a ritrarla un piccolo girasole era comparso tra le sue dita.

Gli occhi di Aoko _sfavillarono_ «Sei un mago!»

Sorrise, compiaciuto, e quello stesso sorriso s’allargò sempre più quando Aoko soggiunse: «Ancora, Kaito! Fallo ancora, ti prego!»

«Ma certo, _mademoiselle_!»

*

Uscì dalla classe al suono della campanella. Procedette a passo serrato, snodandosi nei corridoi affollati da tanti altri bambini, grandi e piccoli, e finalmente raggiunse il cortile.

Lo vide lì, in un angolo, la schiena poggiata contro un muro e lo sguardo mesto. In mano aveva un paio di carte da poker. Aoko comprese.

«Kaito?»

Lui riconobbe la voce della bambina all’istante e sollevò il mento; quando allacciò il suo sguardo a quello di Aoko, si disse fortunato di non aver gli occhi lucidi, o lei l’avrebbe assillato finché lui non avesse sputato fuori tutti i suoi sentimenti. Farlo, però, era l’ultimo dei suoi desideri.

Aoko capiva. Sapeva dell’accaduto – gliel’aveva detto suo padre – ma non volle dire _mi dispiace_ , né nominare il nome di Toichi Kuroba. Perdere un genitore da piccoli – avevano solo nove anni, lei e Kaito – era dura, e le parole servivano poco.

Compì tre passi nella direzione di Kaito, affiancandolo. «Ehi, hai qualcosa qui», disse, indicando la sua spalla sinistra. Lui, credulone, volse lo sguardo per osservare, ma sulla spalla non c’era nulla. Quando i suoi occhi tornarono su Aoko, lei aveva in mano un girasole. Gli sorrise, porgendoglielo. «Non sono brava nei trucchi di magia, ma ho i miei metodi.»

Kaito ghermì il fiore tra indice e pollice. «È molto bello», commentò – e aveva _quel suo solito sorriso da sbruffone._ «Però… i tuoi metodi fanno schifo: devo proprio insegnartelo, qualche trucco di magia.»

«Bastava un grazie!»


End file.
